


Wild Adventure

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela had long since stopped pretending that gold and jewels and the thrill of the ocean was her adventure. She looked down into Marian's eyes, and there it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misslonelyhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslonelyhearts/gifts).



Sometimes Isabela watched her sleep. 

Oh, not often, and not in a way that would have made Hawke uncomfortable if she woke up and discovered it. Just, curled up with her, fingers twined around a dark lock of hair, listening to her breathe, feeling the press of her breasts and the rise of her stomach against her side. Isabela was positive she had never held her breath when a lover breathed, only to inhale and exhale with them. She was sure, too, that she had never touched the pulse of a lover's throat and felt herself lulled by the strong, steady beat.

"You always have the wildest adventures," Hawke had told her, when they had first taken to the sea. She had been so much softer then, face uncarved by the harsh wind and the salty air. Physically, Marian had changed. She was darker, tougher, arms sinewy with muscle, skin freckled by the sun. In every other way, though, she remained the same. Still Isabela's sweetness when everything else was sour and dark. Still Isabela's comfort when everything seemed determined to grow teeth and bite. Still everything Isabela needed to keep her steady. 

"Aww, sweetheart," Isabela had whispered, "You haven't seen anything yet. You just wait until we get to Rivain, then you'll see."

Sometimes Marian woke up in the middle of the night, disturbed by the rocking of the ship, or the creaking of the hull, or the sound of some of the men shouting at one another. Sometimes when she woke up, she kept herself in Isabela's arms, and she looked up into Isabela's eyes. And sometimes she moved a little closer, touched her lips to Isabela's mouth, or her throat, or her breast. The breast, yes, that was a good place -- over Isabela's heart, which always quickened when Marian was near her. 

Sometimes Marian laughed: "Still taking me on wild adventures."

Isabela always laughed with her; it was as natural as breathing when she breathed, of knowing that when she fell, to the waves, to the blade, to her own selfish foolishness, there would always be someone there to pull her back from the edge. 

"You haven't seen anything yet," Isabela whispered, "Just you wait."

Isabela had long since stopped pretending that gold and jewels and the thrill of the ocean was her adventure. She looked down into Marian's eyes, and there it was. Everything she held onto so tightly, and everything she was terrified of losing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for missl0nelyhearts on tumblr, as a thank you, and 'because I wanted to and you're awesome' xD


End file.
